An Arranged Marriage to the Youngest of the Ootori
by PrettyInBlack7
Summary: Kaila lives in the USA,Kyouya lives in Japan.She hates him,he hates her.Kaila and Kyouya dads thinks an arranged marriage will keep the two familyz close but what will the two kids think when they are picked for the two having to be married.On Quizilla 2
1. WTF why me

"Um..Lady Kaila...Your Father told me to wake you wake up"My maid Vicky told me,so I pulled my head off my pillow and pulled the sheets off my and glared at her she then got scared and ran off'oi if he know she is scared of me in morning why does he keep telling her to wake me up'I though as I grabbed my rob and slippers then brushed my long slik hair and want downstirs to the dining room for bruch.  
When I got to the dining room I saw the same thing but somewhat differten Father was sitting at the end of the table on his phone maybe talking to someone in a differten countery,then mothernext to him on her phone more likely cauching up on her gossip,my oldest sister Hadaya across from mother messing with our middle sister Basia who sat next to her, then our grandfather on the other end of the table on his phone making plans to go golfing mayby,grandmothersitting next to him talking toour little sister Lavey but the one thing that was driffent was that they were dressat elevn am on a Sunday cause we go to temple Saturday, and Monday-Friday we are burybut Sunday was the day that we didn't have to be up at seven am and dressed by eight am and out the dress by 8:30 am.I took me seat across from grandmother."Good Morning everyone"I said before eating"Well good morging sweet sleep well"Grandmother asked me"fine what is going on today?''I asked and father anwsered we are going to Japan so going get dressed and packbecause we have to leave ASAP."but father why are going all the way to Japan"I asked and he then explain that we are going to seethe Ootori family about me,Basia,or Hadaya may having and arranged marriaged with one 's sons.I already know that me and Kyouya will be the one having to be married because he is the youngest child in his family and he doesnt get any of his family binsesses and I get atleast a smell binesses from my father but i was pissed off with them they know how mush I hated that Kyouya Ootori with him thinking how cool he was, and he always had that damn laptop with him god that would be annoy to deal with.I thought of that more on the way to my room.  
When I got to my room I packed manly black, black dinner dress, black shorts,black tank top, and my black bathingsuit.I got in my fav black skirt,hot pink tanktop, and my knee high high heel boots n went down to where our prevet jet was."okay okay Im here lets go''I said getting in the jet.  
About ten minutens after we took off mother told me that Ineed to try to be nice to be Kyouya because it was for father nad with that I rooled my eyes and put my headphones in my ears and slowly fall asleep.  
(Kyouya's POV)  
"Kyouya"My father called out to me"yes father"I asked and he told me that the Bachman was coming and and him may pick me to marry Kaila Bachman and that was all I need to hear to get me pissed off that girl always seem to be in trouble, she is never up when she needed to be,she always late,she has a hot-head, and she broke atleast nine of his things the last time she was here, but I couldn't tell him that or else I would get slapped if I do so all I said was yes father then started to ball my hands in a fits and got even more pissed off then more i though of me may having to marry that Kaila Bachman,and when I got to my room I started to punch the couch in my room to try to make me unpissed off.


	2. o how I hate you

(Kaila's POV)  
When I woke up our maid Farlin was handing our food to us.I took my headphond out and truned my Ipod off."Hi sisy did you have a good nap"lavey asked cuddling up to me"fine..."I pused then said"Lavey your lucky you are only five?""Why"She asked"Because you don't have arranded marriage with to an annoying always working think he is so pretty rich boy"I told ran off telling father that I was telling her bad things about the Ootori family which got me touble'great'I though to then told father that we where about land so we needed to put our seatbelts on.'god damnit we closer to Kyouya'I though as I bucken up and look out the window pissed off.  
(Kyouya's POV)  
We saet the air port wait for the Bachman family jet to land.I cross my arms and looked awaynot wanting to see Kaila when her and her family walked over to us"Ah the Bachman family welcome back to Japan"Father greeted them and they bow"Sothe Bachman girlshave grow and Basia you two have grow into lovely ladysand is this little kid little Kaila"He said picking up a little girl"no my name is Lavey *holds up five fingers* and I'm this many"She told himcute"Ah I see so where is Kaila"He asked I looked around she wasn't here I smiled thinking that she wasn't here.I then a female scream and then a girl came though the baggeg carer.'who the hell would let their kid do that.'I thought looking at the girl."lady Kaila get out of there right now your father won't be please if he sees this"Their maid screamed trying to get the girl.I whatched as the girl got down but fell and then ran over to us and then fixed her hair.''Um Hello how have you been for the past six years"She has been only six years since we scine the Bachman last."I've been good and I see you are still getting into trouble"Father said and she nodded then looked at me and glard at me."Good day Kyouya"She said with a fake smile as we walked to the lamo"Good day Kaila"I said as I walked ahead of her...Just like the frist time we met.  
(Kaila's POV)  
(Flashback)  
"Its ok Kailathe Bachmanfamily has been working with the Ootori family scine grandfather was your age"My mother told me five year"Ah your father-In-law,husband and are the meeting and told me to just you guys met his youngest son,Kyouya,his just became six''Their maid told us.I looked at the boy, and he smiled then said,"hello ,My name is Ky-""AHHHHHHHHHHHHH"I screamed and then ran off with my mother chasing me.'haha'  
(two years later)  
"KAILA YOU BAKA THAT WAS MY ONLY CACULATOR AND YOU BROKE IT...BAKA BAKA BAKA"Kyouya yelled at me so I kick where Hadaya told me where a guy doesn't want to be kicked,got off from the flool,and wounder why guysdidn't like to bekicked thier.  
(end of flashback)  
when we got to their house told us that Hadaya and Aito well spend time togther,Basia and Gorou will spend time togther, and me and Kyouya will spend time means I have to share a room with him'god damnit'I thought walking to his room.  
(Kyouya's POV)  
I can't believe this frist she come here and now I have to share my room with her this is a piece of shit.


	3. Crazy Day

(kyouya's POV)  
When we got to my room I sat down got my laptop out and started to work.I then felt as though someone was looking at me"WHY THE HELL ARE YOU AT ME"I yelled at her"one no reasonI just hate you and two I WASN'T STARINGI WAS GLARING AT YOU"O god I think she borke my ears drums.I coverd hermouth"DO WANT OUR FATHERS TO COME IN HERE"I yelled to her holding her mouth shut,but then our fathers came in."umm'shit'hel-hello father how are you"I asked."Well I was doing good until and I came in here to see you holding the woman you have to marry mouth,Didn't I raise you better than that?"He asked me at first I didn't want to answer him butI did.''Indeed you did father"Then selieceover powered the room.I let go of her mouth and look down to floor.  
"Kyouya why were you holding her mouth"I didn't answer him I felt it right to be seliece for some odd reason i didn't want to give Kaila out."Kyouya answer me this instent"Still I said nothing.  
He raisedhis hand and hit glasses hit the floor.  
(Kaila's POV)  
I notice hit Kyouya.'Why is he not ratting me out this his change after ten years to get me in trouble,so why is letting his dad hit him like that,wait what am I saying I don't care bout him,but still'I thought as I started to walk infront of Kyouya"Um its not Kyouya's fualt its mine im so sorry"I apologized"Well its okay just don'tlet lit happen again"He told me walking out the door.  
I bentted down,picked up Kyouya's glasses"Here"He looked down at me like I was some stranger giver him something"What I can bekind once in awhile so here take your glasses"Still nothingFine I'll put them on for you"I got on my tiptoes and put them on his liked at me,andthen sat down.  
"Why"He asked.I stared at him but than sat nextto him"well its just that dont think its right to hit or leaveyour own kids with only their father to take care of them and then come back four years later with divorce papers and then never to be seen again"I couldn't help but cry over then thought of that damn horrable woman my own father called my birth mother."He only hit me"He seemed confuse"Oh sorry"I feel like like a dumbass.  
(3 hours later)  
Kyouya and I didn't talk much for I could hear were the keys on his key next thing I know I'm leaning over his shoulder whatching him as he typed"so are you really all that bored is that you have to whatch me"He asked looking down at me.I smiled and nodded,I was surprise to him looked at eachother for what seemed like forever and he started to lean towores me.  
I looked at him and mover foreword,just as the door looked over to find Baisa in the doorway"Hey sis whats up"SHe was pissed off"She is here"She told me and walked away"Who is the living room"Kyouya asked confused.I didn't answer him I got up and walked to the living room.  
(Kyouya's POV)  
'Who is she'I asked myself walking behide Kaila"So Kaila who this she you seem not to fond of her"She truned around and glared at me"my birthmother"She then walked farther down the hall and walked into the living room.  
(Kaila's POV)  
"What do you want you cold hearted evil low life woman"I asked her"Oh my baby how have grown so"I couldn't believe this woman acting all sweet and lovely hugging me like she has been there for me"that happens to a person when you see them for twelve get off me"She got off me and look at me like I did something wronge"Aww sweetie are you being mean to me"I twiched"what is wronge with me see LEFT A MONTH AFTER I WAS BORN,COME BACKWHEN I WAS FOUR WITH DIVORCE PAPERS AND THEN YOU LEAVE AFTER FATHER SIGNS THE PAPER AND NEVER COMES BACK AND IF YOU ASK ME YOU NOT MY MOTHERYOU JUST SOMEONE WHO GAVE BIRTH TO ME VICTORIA IS MORE OF A MOTHER TO ME THAN YOU WILL EVER BE SO TAKEWHAT YOU CALL A BAIRN ANDJUST LEAVE AND LEAVE ME ALONE"I yelled at her and she left.I sat on the floor and started to cry.  
(Kyouya's POV)  
I whatched as her mother lefted the house.I look into the living room to see a crying Kaila on the floor.I walked over to her sat down on the floor and held her."Im sorry"She looked up at me her tears filled eyes looking up me."Its not you fualt its that womans fualt."She seemed so headstronge and this I never know about her.  
(Dinner time Kaila's POV)  
I as able to stop crying before dinner started and we were going to find out who will be in the arranged marriaged but I was running late.I had to hurry up and get ready.  
I put on a dinner dress that was black andtutuish on the bottom and black with teal brows slik on top with fish net tights and fingerless gloves with black and tealknee highboots.I only put my hair my hair up for dinner so I put my dark brown hair in neat yet messy bun,and with black eye shadow with teal I was done I ran to the dining room.  
"Okay I'm so very very sorry I'm lateI didn't mean to late I'm so sorry"Iapologized to them taking me seat"I'ts okay sweetpee"Myfather told and I was confusedI would get if I was late why not this time."It's okayI toldyour mother came here and you were really mad so you were calming down"Kyouya whismpered to me"Thank you so much"."You welcome"I looked at him andhe was smiling.  
After dinner we sat there awaiting for them to tell us who will be getting married"Okay everyone now andhave thinking about this all day and we have come to the conlution that Kyouya and Kaila will be the ones who will get married.I hope that is okay with you two"We both just nodded and that ment for everyone to get up.'I know it I know it I KNOW IT GREAT'I thourght as I walked back to Kyouya's room.  
(Kyouya's POV)  
I didn't know show how I would feel I guess deep deep deep very deep down I kinda like Kaila but luckly school was tomorrow so I got to get away from her and be near Tamaki that doesn't help much but it was alittle better.


End file.
